


Apologies

by little0bird



Series: Dog Star Rising [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, First War with Voldemort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little0bird/pseuds/little0bird





	Apologies

‘Are you sure you’re all right?  I’ll get Molly to come round,’ Fabian said.

 

‘I’m fine.  Just a little tired.  Go on. I’ll make myself some tea and go to my virtuously empty bed.’  Gideon slowly lowered himself into a chair. ‘I’ll even use magic.’

 

‘I’ll be home before midnight.’

 

'Stop hovering,' Gideon said between clenched teeth.  'And go before I hex you.'

 

Fabian glanced at his watch.  'I'll be home in a few hours,' he said.  'I just have something…' He cut himself off and swallowed hard.  

 

'Going to see _her_?' Gideon asked.  

 

'If I say nothing, you will have nothing to say,' Fabian reminded Gideon softly, tugging his jacket over his arms.  He slipped out of the door, leaving Gideon alone in blessed silence.

 

*****

 

A soft scratching sound made Gideon replace the cup in its saucer.  He heaved himself to his feet, wincing at the twinge of pain along the newly healed scars along his side.  He pointed his wand at the door. ‘ _Homenum revelio_ ,’ he muttered.  The back door of the cottage remained the usual burgundy hue.  Gideon limped to the door, and pressed his back to it. He eased it open a mere crack, his wand aloft.  Sad, pathetic whining met his ears and Gideon glanced down at the wet, black nose that nudged through the crack.  Pale eyes, most undog-like, peered up at him. Gideon stepped back and opened the door just large enough for the Scottish deerhound to squeeze through.  Once safely inside, the dog lay on the floor, his muzzle resting mournfully on his paws. Gideon closed and locked the door. ‘Care for a cup of tea?’ The dog whined in reply.  Gideon slowly got to his knees, using the dresser to keep himself from falling over. ‘It wasn’t your fault. I know what Fabian told you. I am a grown man. If I thought it was a horrible idea, I would have said so.’  Gideon gently stroked the dog’s head. ‘Come on, love. I’ve got plenty of tea and biscuits. Or I could cobble together some sandwiches, if you’re hungry.’

 

The dog lifted his head and before Gideon could blink, Sirius crouched on his hands and knees next to him.  ‘I’m so sorry,’ Sirius whispered. Gideon cupped Sirius’ face in one hand, thumb brushing over the thin pink lines of freshly healed cuts and scrapes.  ‘You didn’t escape unscathed, either, lad,’ Gideon remarked. He started to rise, and couldn’t suppress a grunt of pain. Sirius scrambled to his feet, and offered his hands to Gideon.  ‘You should be in bed,’ Sirius told him.

 

‘Not you, too,’ Gideon protested.  He made his way to the table and sat heavily in the chair.  ‘Want some tea?’ Sirius nodded and sat in the chair opposite Gideon.  Gideon poured a cup for Sirius and pushed it across the table, studying the younger man’s face.  ‘I’ll go to bed if you do, too. You look like hell.’ When Sirius looked askance, Gideon chuckled.  ‘To sleep, you randy git. It is possible to lie in bed with one’s lover and do something besides fuck them.’  Gideon sipped his tea. ‘You’ve a dirty mind.’

 

‘And you don’t?’ Sirius retorted, with a bit of his usual cheekiness.

 

‘I hide it better,’ Gideon said blandly.  ‘Advantage of my advanced age and maturity.’  Sirius choked on a biscuit and gulped his tea to clear the crumbs from his throat.  ‘Advanced maturity, my arse,’ Sirius muttered.

 

*****

 

‘Oh, God…’

 

Even though he'd barely made a sound, it seemed to Sirius that his words echoed around the clearing.

 

Bright red hair against the crushed grass. Bright brown eyes that had danced in laughter only the night before were dull, staring sightlessly at the grey sky above.

 

Sirius barely noted the patrician blonde woman, weeping hoarsely over Fabian’s body. His entire being was consumed by the fact Gideon was gone.

 

Training beaten into him at an early age took over.  He schooled his features into a neutral mask, woodenly conjuring a stretcher, maneuvering Gideon's body onto it.  He then swept his wand over Gideon, covering him with a blanket. Sirius knelt and gently closed Gideon's eyes, then drew the edge of the blanket over his face.


End file.
